Generator Circe
by Blader 25
Summary: Circe thought she was just some normal Evo, even for Providence's secret weapon. But what does a encounter with Van Kleiss make her life a lot more tospy-turvy? And why is Bobo still drinking all the sodas? Read and Review, please! T,just to play it safe.


Generator Circe-

A what if? Fan-fiction of the hit TV cartoon show, Generator Rex.

Now, before I start writing this, I'm going to need to know whether or not you actually want to go through with this. So, tell me.

Generator Rex, the show and all other ideas referenced about it within the story are property of Man Of Action and Cartoon Network.

* * *

><p>The Day That Everything Changed<p>

* * *

><p>It's a beautiful day, clear blue sky and lovely day for a bustling metropolis. Except for the giant, mutli-headed monster ripping through block after block of suburban and metropolitan ground, nearly toppling a skyscraper.<p>

"But that's not where the story starts, does it?

Okay, take it back five years. So, this is our planet, all nice and normal, everything's just dandy, but then out of the blue, whoosh, and there was this accident. Nobody knows why it happened, but it caused these little tiny machines called nanites to get into every living thing. Sometimes nanites cause people to turn into monsters, like _that_ guy. You know, the really tall, ugly, whole lot of heads guy? _Yeah_, that one. That's what we call Evo's. _Most_ Evo's just want to wreck stuff, and that's why we have Providence."

The large Evo cringed as bullets and rockets bounced off its exterior, as two Providence field agents, guns blazing, stood in front of a Providence Assault Vehicle as the four wheeled tank primed the rail gun on its left side, the weapon releasing a continuous stream of bullets at the creature, to no effect.. The Evo picked up the tank, crushing the top.

A lone news reporter from a news channel stood in a nearby side-street. "In the five years since the Nanite event, we have never had a Evo incident of this magnitude. Evacuations are underway, and Providence agents are on the scene." The Providence Assault Vehicle was hurled down the main street as the massive Evo had moved closer, stepping partly into the same street as the reporter. Five Providence agents, all with standard rifles, poured round after round into the monster, causing no effect. The largest head threw itself back, as it spit a red, plasma that scattered the agents, although none were killed.

A red ball bounced off a beam of a metal frame. "I guess you could I work for Providence. I'm there secret weapon. So secret, they've gotta keep me locked up."

A chimp with pale purple skin and a eye-patch looked neutrally at the person throwing the ball. The chimp wore a shirt and shorts, both pale green with a blue edge on them. The fez adorning his head was final touching piece. "Maybe you outta lay off the sodie pop, Chief." The red ball flew at the chimp, removing his fez. The chimp rubbed his bare head. "Sheesh, touchy." he said sarcastically.

Office workers huddled behind desks as they watched the Evo approach. One of the several heads roared, nearly breaking the glass. The news camera panned up at the Evo, as it looked up gazing. "Providence Keep is now over the city. We may see an end to this." the reporter continued.

"Finally." a young girl said, dressed in a red overall dress, fastened by a beige belt. She wore a gray turtleneck shirt, gray pants and black knee-high boots. Beige bandages trailed from her forearm to her upper arm on both limbs, and a pair of red-tinged goggles on her resting on her head. Her hair was black, although part of it was tinged deep red. The girl touched the floor beneath her, blue lines radiating out from her palm had touched the metal.

"When the situation gets real bad, they call on me to handle things with the skill and professionalism of a highly trained mercenary." The girl slipped on the goggles as the metal descended and opened up, revealing the city below. She stood and the edge, and smiled.

"Pffffff. Yeah, right."

The girl promptly jumped off the edge, throwing caution to the wind. Literally.

"Whoo-hooo!" she yelled as skydived towards the city.

The chimp just looked down. "Oh boy." he said.

"Here's the cool part. I'm an Evo too, but for some reason, I'm different than the others."

The girl continued to plummet, smacking a closed fist into another closed fist. Both hands glowed as blue lines criss-crossed over them.

"Instead of my nanites turning me into a rampaging monster, I control them, tell them what to do. That means I can do things like this!"

Inside her blood stream, nanites whirred and buzzed, assembling to perform the task ahead. The girl threw her hands up as her arms became metal circuitry, her hands morphing into massive red and gray metal gauntlets. Their sheer weight increased the girl's speed even faster, as she aimed for the Evo's face. It roared in challenge.

"Special Delivery." the girl said blandly, in response to the Evo.

When the two fists, hit the monster, a small sonic boom erupted at the monster. And then it reverberated throughout the city. Cars, alarms blaring, where swept away like dry leaves, and enough dust was swept by the impact alone to give anyone a sneezing fit. Windows cracked and shattered as the air moved again, breaking into pieces. The girl stood at the crater where the monster had been put down, gauntlets still ready, and neither had a single scratch on them as a lamppost fell behind her. The gauntlets shrunk down, circuitry retreating as her hands and arms became human. She took off her goggles, confidently looking at the smoking Evo within the crater. It feebly lifted its head to look at her.

"Hello monster guy, I'm Circe. Now _thrill_ me."

The Evo got back up, all of the heads glaring at Circe. Circe reformed the gauntlets, which she had nicknamed Smack Hands, readying for a fight.

"Anybody like to go first? Or will I have to choose?" she said, smirking.

The largest and most dominant head spit it's red liquid explosive goo, but Circe instead sprang forward, propelled by both her hands as she began to work up the Evo's body.

"Ennie." she said, hitting a head, watching it jerk back in pain.

"Meanie." Hitting the next one higher, she aimed for the next face.

"Minne." Getting closer, Circe used the head she had just hit as a stepping stone to reach the top head.

"MOE!" Circe yelled as the Smack Hand meet the largest face. Inside the machine, two large hydraulilearns moved forward, as two smaller arms moved back. The result was a shrill sonic blast, resembling a eighteen wheelers horn in high speed. The Evo fell backwards again, collapsing.

"_Darn, and I didn't get to finish the rhyme_." Circe mentally pouted.

"We've been hearing rumors of a new Providence weapon-"the news reporter said as Circe landing, using the Smack Hands to break the fall. "And it's a teenage girl?" the reporter exclaimed.

The Evo got back up, and a separate head gagged, before spewing a light blue beam, icy in its form. Circe strained to keep the beam from freezing her on cold.

A smaller dropship, almost a smaller version of The Keep, descended from the aircraft's hold. Inside a open transport area for soliders, a man dressed in a green suit, white shirt and black tie, wearing green-shades sunglasses watched the struggle below. He continued to look ahead.

"Who let her out?" he said.

One of the Providence agents spoke up. "No one, sir. Circe just ordered the doors to open, and they did, sir." he said.

The man tapped at his earpiece. "Six, I'm getting funky bio-energy readings from Circe. Keep an eye on her." a woman said on the other end of the transmission, looking at a computer screen.

"It's what I live for, Doctor Holiday." Six said back to Holiday.

Circe continued to fight as the ice around her grew thicker, nearly enclosing her within its chill.

"Wonderful." she said, as the ice sealed shut.

A different head spit the hot, red beam from before, all the heads watching as tredhead prepared to meet ice. Circe freed herself by forming a hover pack, a curved black engine in the middle of her back, two medium sized wings attached to the propeller turbines on each end. A metal strap on shoulders, with handle bars and one around her waist provided durability. She looked in shock at where she had been standing mere seconds ago. "_That was cutting a little close on getting the jetpack going._" she thought.

"Stop playing around, kid. Focus." Six spoke into Circe's earpiece.

"Playing around?" Circe questioned. She rolled her eyes. "If I was _playing around_, I would do something like this." Circe said as she flew towards the Evo, dodging the red bursts of heat. "And who can blame a girl for not playing around when she can fly like a bird?" she asked Six, as one of the beams struck a skyscraper, causing the rubble to begin to fall from the cracked building, hitting a car near some pedestrians.

"Civilans." Six said quickly.

Circe turned to see the crumbling structure, and raced towards it. "I can get them. I can-I've got it under control." Circe said worriedly. Inside her, her nanites overreacted and shorted, causing them break apart. "Not good!" she said as the left turbine gave out, followed by the right one, causing her to scrap past a building then hit the ground. "Ow." Circe said before she hit the ground.

Dr. Holiday watched as human outline of Circe drained of blue energy. "Six, Circe's bio-metric readings just flat-lined."

"Noted." Six said, as two katana dropped hidden from within his sleeves. Six jumped from the transport as the skyscraper began to fall apart, but Six jumped atop the first large piece of rubble, slicing it in half, cutting the concrete near that, moving up though the air to single-handedly cut through a much larger chunk of debris, finally slicing through the last piece. The civilans were amazed as the debris fell in cone shaped pieces around them, not a single one coming near them. Six landed smoothly on the asphalt, looking at Circe. "Finsh it." Six said to her.

Circe pulled herself up, cracking her knuckles. _"With pleasure. Hit a girl, will you, Evo? Here's my response!"_ Circe thought.

Dr Holiday watched as the outline filled back up to full, glowing with energy. "Her bio's are way back up. What did you do?" she asked Six.

"The usual cheery pep talk." Six said to her.

Circe turned around to face the Evo, looking at it. Her left arm became a Smack Hand, slamming into the ground, causing rubble to jolt upward. The Smack Hand dissapered and changed into a medium sized, red, gray and silver artillery cannon. The center split in half as Circe swung the weapon, catching a piece of rubble. Inside the cannon, metal smoothed and grinded the concrete and asphalt into pointed cylinders. Circe kneeled on one knee as she tilted the cannon up, her right hand underneath the weapon to steady it. A little square green screen popped from the side of the weapon, complete with a digital red crosshair. It beeped as it found the giant Evo main head, the word LOCK-ON flashing underneath the crosshair. "Take this!" Circe yelled as three rounds left the cannon, each bullet shaped projectile smacking the Evo. The last one put the monster unconscious.

Dr. Holiday watched from her computer screen. "Circe, you are clear to disarm." she said.

"Not to be rude doc, but, duh." Circe said as she got near the Evo. "Alright girls, let's book 'em." she said as her hands touched the Evo, blue lines criss-crossing over the Evo head. Inside, Circe's blue nanites grabbed the yellow nanites, deactivating them. The people watched as steam rose from the monster, as it began to shrink. Providence Field agents approached cautiously, as the Evo shrunk down to reveal a old man, which one of the agents covered with a blanket. Circe kneeled, drained momentarily. She got up, and walked away, saying, "You're welcome. Again." The old man stirred and woke up, standing to look at his healer. "You...made me normal again." he said, hugging her. "Handshakes work as well, sir." Circe said, uncomfortable. Unfortunately, the man's blanket fell off his back. Circe paled in shock. "Okay. You can let go now." Circe said.

The news reporter and camera remained focused on the scene. "I-I think that girl just cured the Evo." the reporter said in disbelief. Six walked in front of the camera placing his over the lens as he said, "Providence has no comment."

Six and Circe walked back to the transport, along with Providence agents.

"Do we really have to go back to base? I know! Let's get some sushi and celebrate!" Circe said happily.

"Celebrate? You wrecked six city blocks." Six said as they boarded the aircraft.

"Right. It was four at best, promise." Circe said defeatedly.

Six turned away from her and crossed his arms as the door closed.

Circe sighed. "Okay, so it maybe it was five."

* * *

><p>Do you like the idea? Do want to me to continue? Review and tell me so, okay?<p>

Feel free to spread this around, kay?


End file.
